mirror life
by Saiko Maho
Summary: "Soon enough they ‘picked me up’ and decided I should go live with them in Japan. However I did not feel like moving in with some strangers"//Kai's pov[shounen-ai]// Kai's new 'family
1. Default Chapter

This is from Ka's point of view; I got this idea when I was at English class today! It probably sucks but I decided to post it anyways the next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews; after all why write something no one reads? Enjoy oh and the disclaimer Is below, Maxie-kun please say it:

Max: okay , Coppelia does not own Beyblade or any of the characters in the show; all she owns is Harley , her computer, and her life so don't sue.

It's been a week since I moved in with aunt Tatsumi and uncle Masayuki; _they are okay_ considering they are family; wait you are probably wondering how did I end up with them? After all I was supposed to have no family except for my grandfather! But after the world tournament and the break up of the blade breakers Mr. Dickenson and I got a phone call from them; Aunt Tatsumi was my late mother's sister and ever since I got split up from them they had been looking for me but apparently my grand father never allowed them to get close to me; he never liked the fact that my late father had married someone from such a low status. To me however it did not matter. Soon enough they 'picked me up' and decided I should go live with them in Japan. However I did not feel like moving in with some strangers but after a long talk and Mr. Dickenson's 'threat' that if I did not I could not beyblade anymore I reluctantly decided to give this a try. I am supposed to meet with Rei , Max , Takao and the chief today. A tournament is coming in a few months and mr Dickenson wants us to 'prepare' since it's been a while since we stopped training; okay I am getting off track now! 

My so called uncle is a fine business man; we live above the average and he is rarely home; always working on different projects. A lawyer's life IS busy, there is another job I don't want. Aunt Tatsumi also works as a lawyer and she is rarely home too, but unlike my uncle she spends more time home in the weekend and hired someone to watch the house and 'take care' of me and it's not like I needed it after all I've taken care of myself longer than she even knows but that is something I won't discuss now. 

Anyways everything is going okay they are good people, once again I am off track; the blade breakers are supposed to arrive in an hour or so; you are probably wondering what has been of them , right? Well I will tell you… Takao's grandfather made him go back to school after the tournament was over and Max enrolled in the same school as his 'buddy' Takao; as for Rei he wanted to go back to China but Mr. Dickenson convinced him to stay until the next tournament and so he has been here living in a hotel room all by himself! And the chief well he _sadly _moved to another district here in Japan and he visits every now and then. Before I forget; after my grandfather was 'hunt' down and eventually went to jail along with Balkov the boys training in the abbey were brought to Japan under Mr Dickenson's care so we'll pretty much be around them from now on. Feh! They should have stayed back in Japan those worthless pieces of scum, specially that fuckin' red head. He really makes me want to strangle him with that cocky attitude! Well it's not like I will have to deal with him. Well I should go downstairs now I am sure Takao and company will arrive soon and he liked to _ ring the bell_ a little too much and the last thing I need is to go def from all of his 'bell ringing' adios.. write later!

Kai


	2. You are a year too late, koi

Yeah; long time NO update but the latter reviewer encouraged me. xP and i was on kai writing mood... well read , enjoy , review! you know the routine. The more it gets the faster I update; i find it rather pointless to update if no one is reading this. Well thanks reviewers and remember don't be fooled by this chapter... sometimes we don't see past those blurry feelings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

oh fuck. it's been a long time since I last wrote.. yeah. been busy like hell, putting up with my grandfather's "team" and on top of that putting up with the blade breakers and this kid that likes to follow me around; i rarely get any time for my self.

Which Kid? yeah, i ought to be more explicit or that is what Aunt Tatsumi said when she gave me this journal, to write my feelings down... yeah well the kid's name is Wyatt, he likes to follow me around and beg me to teach him to beyblade but i don't have time to teach a newbie how to beyblade; it's a complicated sport that not everyone can understand, sure you may make your top spin but there is technique to it , and a natural ability that all beyblade must be born with, and something that Wyatt does not have.   
and like i said i have been busy taking care of Yuriy , Sergey , Ivan and Boris; i swear those 4 boys tick me off; specially the red head, i loathe him more than I thought. You know when i first saw him after getting called by Mr. Dickenson 'cuz he was giving his new 'foster' parent some problems the first thing he did was flirt with Rei. here i will tell you about it since writing helps me... relax in a way;  


-After the bladebreakers arrived and i noticed a few things; like Max's new hairstyle, Takao's loss of weight and Rei growing more handsome and sexy [scratch that]getting a bit taller and more built up , although i expected for him to gain weight since he was in the hotel room all alone doing nothing, and that new girl whose name i can't recall; Hiromi was it? yeah i think it was Hiromi.   
Well she was following the blade breakers around, kind of like a replacement for the chief who was now in another district. boo-hoo. except this girl did not have a bit beast or a laptop; she was just following them around and trying to convince Takao that beyblade was not a sport; i've known her for such a short time and i already loathe the girl's annoying attitude. how dare she say that beyblading is not a sport? fuck her!   
Damn i have sidetracked again, i am supposed to tell you about the whole flirting incident. Soon after the blade breakers arrived and we were about to go out for lunch my cell phone rang; i don't know why I even keep that gadget around me, all it does is bother me and cause me troubles. When it's not some random chick asking me to go to the movies or something like that with her it's mr. Dickenson that disturbed my peace.   
ANYWAYS it was as usual Mr. Dickenson, apparently Mr. Takenoshi was having troubles with the russian team and could not understand a word they said so being me the only russian-japanese translator availabe at the time they phoned me and dragged me along, for a few minutes i felt enraged since my *only* free day in the week was going to turn into hell as soon as i came in contact with a certain red head but on the other side i was happy because i was going to be able to scurry away from Takao and that Hiromi girl, so after telling the blade breakers that i had to leave for business they insister on coming along until I agreed; i was however surprised when Max did not try his 'puppy' eyes on me, he always did that when ever i seemed to refuse to do something and he always got me to do it that way. Speaking of which he's been acting more mature, he ain't that little kid anymore, no more innocent eyes..he's changed in very different ways; something must have happened. You know... i guess i should have mentioned that besides spiking up his naturally blonde hair, which was the only thing that remained untouched, he also got a few piercings in the eyebrow and tongue , not to mention that he now dresses strictly in black, he is not takao's best friend anymore. truth to be told i never see him hanging out with anybody; he is always alone... poor kid. wait am i sidetracking again? .... fuck!   
ANYWAYS after we arrived at Mr. Takenoshi's house there was not a pretty sight awaiting for us; the minute we stepped inside we were greeted by loud yelling and cursing in all the word you could probably imagine and a nerve wrecking scene, at least for me it was, which scene? well that slut of a red head making out with the guy that hurt Rei. yeah. both of them making out. it was enough to make me go ballistic and wide eyes, of course this did not go unnoticed by the rest of my teams who were waiting just a few steps behind me and after meeting my crazy eyes gaze started to get a little worried. But that was just the beggining of it all. after the two russians stopped making out i decided i could let in the rest of the blade breakers " alright, what is going on here?" I questioned the former leader of the demolition boys and he grinned innocently and whispered something to Boris who only muttered " the phoenix wants to join the fun?" okay, first one thing was to insult me or Dranzer but another was to question my sexual preferences; in blind rage i launched myself at the paler of the russians and tackled him to the ground, only to be stopped by Rei.   
Yuriy did not even flich or make a move after , whom i assumed was his boyfriend or some kind, Boris and just awaited patiently for me to be done beating the hell out of his russian teammate, who did not even attempt to dodge my enraged punches "kai! stop it! leave him alonee!" Rei was standing behind me and looking angry; bad move, ne? well when i turned to look at Rei , Boris threw me off of him and i landed on Mr. Takenoshi who seemed everything but pleased at the time. "look just tell me what the fuck is going on here" i stood up and cleaned my rear as i watched Yuriy help Boris up and Rei step back 'to our side'.   


I remember i actually turned to face Mr. Takenoshi who looked very very angry.   
"get them out of my house!" he said in disgust and disdain   
" erm... you are their legal guardian" i sounded quite dumb but i was right; HE was and i was not about to put up with those Russians whom i loathed ... a lot.   
" well not anymore! i am not going to put up with a bunch of homosexuals" he glared intensely at me and left the room rushing upstairs, he was gone in less than a blink i smirked. so this is what it was all about. 

"get your fucking things and follow me" that was all i said; after all what could I do? I was not going to go around questioning his sexuality and that little display from before let me on more information than what i ever had asked for, "but.. it's so nice in here" the red head pouted and smirked all at the same time.   
" Unless you want to go in a indefinite tour through the streets of Tokyo i suggest you do as i say and get all of your friends" i growled and made it clear who was boss, and then it happened   
"if you need any help , i am here"  
"hmm.... why would YOU help us?"  
".... well i am guessing that you pr-"  
" it's okay , you want to be a part of it too don't you , neko-jin?"  
and I saw him wink at my [sratch that] Rei and then, Rei smiled slyly and followed the russian team upstairs to gather their things.  
All i know is that by the time he came down his hair looked rather messed up and he was having hard time breathing; so i guess i am kind of disappointed. I would have never expected for him to betray me like that. shit. i am sounding so possessive, as if Rei was mine. Which he most definitely is not, he is not mine but he is not that fucking red head's either. yeah. just making it clear.   
Oh joy! i just sidetracked again... i am coming to a conclusiion with all this writing...  
1) i am NOT very good at staying on one topic and...  
2) I think I am falling for Rei....... oh shit

damn it... that is the doorbell right now. Write later,

Kai 


	3. or perhaps too early?

    
  
Mirror Life  
  
Chapter III "or perhaps too early?"  
  
   
  
Perhaps I should have said I am a rabid Yuriy [Tala] fangirl and the only beyblade character I dislike is Balkov? Yeah… I mean just because I like Hiromi it does not mean that I will make Kai like her, that would be too ooc! Well thanks for the reviews; you know the drill! Read & review so I can update this crap  
  
[#] Author's Note  
  
\\ meant to be erased   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
   
  
Where did I leave off last time? Oh yeah, the whole Yuriy, Rei incident,ne? well I will continue where I left of.   
  
After getting everyone into the car and calling Kanna[1] to let her know I'd be late for lunch, I decided to leave the Russians in a hotel! I was not about to put up with them in MY house, so I might as well leave them in a hotel.  
  
"Where to ,sir?" I remember Aiko[2] asking me when we were about to get into the van I had brought so I could fit in the rest of my team. "the nearest hotel , Aiko" I got in the front seat and watched as Aiko put the baggage in the trunk and opened the door for everyone to hope inside the car, everyone did and we drove off, it was a quiet drive to the nearest hotel, which so promptly happened to be a 20 minute drive from Mr. Takenoshi's house to the Gandara Inn. It was not a 5 star hotel but it would do until we got them a new legal guardian , since I was not going to put up with their shit.  
  
   
  
But oh joy! Soon I discovered that I had so conveniently left both my wallet and credit cards at home, so yeah! This must be my lucky day. "What should we do?" Aoki looked worried and sensed my wrath coming.soon. "I- I have some cash we could use" he flashed me a grin and took out some yens from his pocket, however not enough; not like I was expecting a driver to carry enough cash to rent at least 2 rooms for a night.   
  
So we had to head back to aunt Tatsumi's house to see what would happen next; sure I could get the cash and drive back, but I could not keep them in the hotel forever! It's not that I cared to what happened to them but Mr. Dickenson did and he had me threatened! They were MY responsibility and I had to spend MY cash in them, so we had to figure this out.  
  
   
  
"Kai-san you are here… early! I-I… lunch is not ready yet! I expected you a bit later" Kanna frowned slightly and opened the door for us.   
  
"Yeah.well, cook something now" I knew I sounded harsh but I was NOT in the mood to deal with this crap; and apparently I was the only one that felt that way; Rei was chatting non-stop to the red head while Takao and Hiromy were bickering  and Sergey and Ivan were conversing in Russian. That left Max alone… walking behind them, like he did not even know them. I wonder what did happen to him….  
  
   
  
[6 months ago, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA]    [3]  
  
   
  
"Well fine! If this is what you want it to be …. Then so be it!" Max Mizuhara rushed out of the Beyblading Facilities in which his mother was working and ran to the nearest store   
  
where he could get a 'new look'! he was going to show his mom….  
  
   
  
[back to the journal]  
  
   
  
"H-Hai… so should I cook for all of you? I was going to make hamburgers, a recipe I just got! You know how I love to try new foods" She smiled and I nodded and waved my hand dismissingly, she smiled again understandingly "Your cousin is coming back home today, too!..." yeah… what a way to find out I had a cousin,ne? neither Aunt Tatsumi or Uncle Masayuki told me about a cousin, but it turned out I had one; I remember Kanna turning to Aiko who was closing the door behind Max "So Aiko you should be going to the airport right now, she arrives at 2:30, flight 397 coming from Mexico"  she handed Aiko a slip and hushed him out the door.  
  
   
  
Kanna looked at me; her big grey eyes holding understanding "I guess your uncle and aunt did not tell you? Well her name is Kanashii; she was in Mexico as an exchange student, she is a bit young but she is already in college; she is very … hyper? I hope you two get along, she came here to spend this semester with her parents and her boyfriend, she does not know about you either, child, so she may go a bit mad at first, okay?" I nodded and went into my study room not caring if I left my 'guests' alone. I told Kanna to call me when dinner was ready and told her to take care of them; I had A LOT to think about.  
  
   
  
My first choice was send them back to Russia and let them handle themselves, but Mr. Dickenson would not agree! So after a lot of pondering I decided I would put them in a school and rent them an apartment or something, since they were getting old enough soon , maybe after they finished high school they'd get a job and move out.. and I would be free… no more annoying red heads in my life \\and I'd have Rei all to my self\\! Of course that was a long term plan but hey I'd wait as long as I could get them out of my life! And now … about this Kanashii girl, I just hope she is not one of those stuck up bitches or starts drooling all over me… oh what am I saying she is my cousin AND she has a boyfriend! Oh thank god… if I get asked out by another girl again I swear I am going to blow up!  
  
   
  
Write later,  
  
   
  
Kai  
  
   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1]= The house's maid  
  
[2]= The driver  
  
[3]= I may insert random flashbacks to 'explain' a situation or something; however these are unknown to Kai and he DID NOT write about them, okay 


End file.
